1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coke ovens and, more particularly, to an improved sealing system for the doors on a coke oven chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with seals for doors of coke oven chambers. However, most if not all of the seals that have been disclosed in the prior art exhibit a common idea, namely, to either divert the coke oven gas that leaks past a door sealing device into the coke oven chamber, or to pressurize a channel forming the seal so as to prevent coke oven gas from escaping to the outside atmosphere. Many various designs of seals that attempt to accomplish effective sealing of a coke oven door are kown, but no coke oven door seals are kown that embody the concept of the present invention.